RainyDates
by nightisprobablyinlovewithyou
Summary: Finch trys her best to remember that fateful day. The day in which she met her forever partner Li uwu, this is a short story of when my two lovebird OCs met. ive been planning on writing a proper sappy love fic, but i love this story so much even though it was a small thing


_I've been hiding my tears from my mother and she_

_She and my father still laugh together, see_

_I'd like to have real love someday_

_And I'd like to get past this heartbreak soon_

~

"In the three moons," a young dragon grunted, pulling herself up and clicking off the record, she looked for whoever or whatever had made such a ruckus out in the stormy weather. "Who in Peacemakers future would be out in this weather?" Peaking out of her window, Finch groaned to follow up and reassure her annoyance. She really had been enjoying that song. She sighed, and opened the door. Her warm cabin now being flushed with splattering rain; disturbing the tranquility and making the flickering fire now roar with added oxygen.

Barely bothered by the temperature drop, Finch stepped out into the storm, unfolding her wings to survey the perimeter of her home. The thunder was deafening, the lightning was blinding and the pellets of rain accumulating in the canopies fell like hard little boulders, which weighed down the RainWings agile and dainty wings. With each drop of rain, her wing membrane mimicked a splash, creating the illusion of Finch's wings being water. 

Prior to finishing her round, Finch landed softly on the plank roof of her home. The wood scratched at her feet and she trod lightly to avoid splinters while pushing her shoulders back to stretch her wings which were now crumpled to avoid water pile-up. Finch curled her tail around herself and her frill faltered, falling into a slump as she squinted out in the trees. She was sure she had heard something, there was no way that there wasn't something stalking, and eyeing her off in her vulnerable position. Her tail blotched with blue, which soon spread to take over her whole figure. Finch was freezing, although she wasn't typically the dragon to be such. 

Camouflaging herself silently, Finch crept up the nearest tree, using her new vantage point to every extent she could. Cautiously, she had begun to reveal herself in a toned down colour palette. The jungle leaves impaired her vision, although not as much as the rain; which frankly hadn't decided to tone it done at all. "Whoever is out here is manic," Finch shook her head. She peered out of a gap in the foliage, her talons matching their colour at the mere touch.

_"Manic eh?" _A voice snaked into Finch's ears, and the RainWings droopy frill flickered up in her new found alertness. Finch reared up in a snake-like manner, her talons producing pressure marks in the branches of the tree where in which she was perched. Her tail popped with white, this new found colour raced and danced in swirls; enveloping Finch in it's desire to take over. Her emotions getting the better of her, Finch crept around closer to the trunk of the tree to place firmer ground. 

"Who are you," Finch spoke in a shaky hiss, her talons at the ready for any immediate threats. 

The voice in the shadows simply laughed. Whoever it was was close. There was no other way that Finch would be capable of hearing them over the orchestra of the storm. "Show yourself coward," Finch pushed unconfidently. 

_"The 'oh show yourself!' cliche! What an outstanding move!"_ A rough rush of water droplets came down on Finch, making the pale and now unkempt dragon jump. There was some unknown figure above her. And she was going to be the one to one to take down the sloth-eater. 

Finch matched her surroundings in a snap, her own hopeful way of chucking the other dragon off guarded in an ostracised and showy manner (well not really showy heh). She proceeded to flatten herself against the trunk, not moving or hinting towards her placement. As suspected, a merely visible tail came into view. 

Finch leaped. 

A dragon yelped. Followed by a second. 

A bang followed. Trumping the thunder with loud ease. 

Two were now on the rainforest floor. Tangled in each others half visible bodies. Finch rolled in the muddy ground and pinned the dragon down, keeping her talons tight around the neck of her pursuer, venom at the ready. The dragon she was holding may have been on visible by mud splotches, but that didn't change the fact that Finch could feel them. 

A lime green frill appeared beneath Finch, following with a snout and eyes that hinted at slight fear. The eyes didn't stay open long. The relentless rain was impairing the dragon, causing her to close her eyes to avoid pressure blindness. "Hey," she spoke in a sweet, soft voice. 

"Why would you be our in this weather. You've ruined my afternoon," Finch eyed down the other seemingly innocent RainWing below her. 

"Well frankly, you're the one pinning me down in the mud. And the one who decided to come out and investigate,' she shot back with indignation. 

Finch slowly stepped off, shaking any excess mud, which was still sliding over her scales. The rain helped considerably. Revealing her full figure, Finch stood proud over the slightly smaller dragon below her covered in mud. "So come on. Wash yourself off in this horrid natural shower and come inside."

"Nice to meet you too," the other glared, standing up to almost Finch's height; her full colours now coming through. This dragon was gorgeous. Not just the brown and grey tones of Finch. 

"Come in…" Finch stopped, not knowing the RainWings name. 

"Limonade. Li," She cut in. 

"Well, Limonade. Come on in." Finch kept her head down, leading into her home. The fire was down to coals now. The blackened wood still glowed with heat but was nothing in comparison to the fire that was raging earlier. Finch examined Limonade closely. The dragon was covered horns to tail in scratches an even some shallow gashes. "So uh… what happened and why are you out in this weather?" Finch curled her tail around herself insecurely. 

"I- well I was just doing my store rounds and I flew into a tree," Limonade blushed a bit. 

"Store rounds?" Finch laughed, "Why in this weather?"

Limonade brushed some flaky, dried mud of her satchel. "Well, it's probably all smashed but i'm not sure," Li peered into her bag, then pulled out a glass bottle of lemonade. "I thought it'd be nice to cheer everyone up. You know…. Since the weather is so droopy."

Finch's expression softened, She is so sweet. "That's so nice of you, although how'd you manage to fly into a tree?" 

This time, Limonade's frill blotched with pink, "Uhhhhh, i'm not sure if I should tell you." She trod carefully with her words, as if each syllable went around in her mind a couple of times before being spoken. Li stood up slowly, before crawling over in front of the fire to lie down with her head resting on her hands. Semi-dry blood caked the gashes and Finch has assumed that Limonade decdied to lie there to let the slowly seeping blood dry completely. 

"Let me grab a damp cloth," Finch nodded. She stood up stiffly and marched over to one of her wooden cupboards. Ducking outside quicky, Finch let the rain soak the firm cloth until it fell soft in her talons. Wringing it out, Finch tried not to tear the cloth in her claws. Closing the door gently after walking back into the warmth, Finch sat down next to Limonade's still body at the fireplace. Wiping at the other dragons scales gently, Finch spoke without losing concentration on her work, "Go on. Why fly into a tree."

Limonade closed her eyes then reopened them after a few seconds, "I saw you walking into your house while I was flying and I didn't pay attention to the direction I was headed." Limonade flinched suddenly and it took Finch less than a second to spurt out a string of apologies. 

The RainWings sat in comfortable silence for a couple of minutes before Finch spoke up, "Distracted by me?" Her voice was laced with smugness, although not enough for it to be easily detected.

Limonade's frill flared with deep pink, "Well- I- Uh-..." Li turned her head in Finch's direction, and looked everywhere but at Finch. 

Finch put down the cloth and looked directly into Li's eyes, using a talon on Limonade's chin to guide her face to be looking directly at her, "You're cute when you're flush." Finch let go of Limonade and brushed herself off, rinsing the bloodied cloth. Finch flicked around to look back at Li, a now shocked yet still very flushed green RainWing.

"Hey Finch?" Limonade's voice was soft and shaky, "Did you want some lemonade?"


End file.
